Would You Believe Haruhi Fujioka?
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: Who's friends with an ex-escort. Who introduces this lovley lady to the Host Club boys, or more specificly, Kaoru? Would you believe Haruhi Fujioka? Slight hinting at Kaoru/OC but nothing heavy. For older audiences. No lemon but really suggestive. PG14


**If you read my Hunny/Mori fic **_**Coming Out**_** then you came across the name Nanami Tenoh. And then you probably posed yourself the question "How did Kaoru go about meeting an ex-escort?" Would you believe it was through Haruhi Fujioka? **

**Would You Believe Haruhi Fujioka? **

"Kyouya, would it be alright if I left early today?" Haruhi asked. The Host Club had closed about half an hour before and Haruhi was in the process of doing dishes.

"Do you mind if I was why?" Kyouya asked, fixing his glasses.

"I'm going out with a friend this evening. I told her to pick me up when I usually get off, but she has a habit of being painfully early," Haruhi explained.

The words had barely left her mouth before the door to the Third Music Room opened and a woman in her early twenties stepped in. She was tall and thin, her blue eyes framed with pale skin and pink-streaked blond hair. She wore racy clothing – a white blouse only half buttoned to reveal her black bra and a short black skirt – and knee high hooker boots.

"Haru?" the woman called.

"Hi Nanami," Haruhi replied, wincing. Why couldn't she have been on time just once? She could've escaped the questions.

"Who's the looker?" called one of the twins, most likely Hikaru.

"That's an excellent question," Kyouya asked, bringing his glasses down to the point of his nose to get a better look at the newcomer. He shot Haruhi an inquiring glance.

"Um, this is Nanami Tenoh," Haruhi stammered. By now, all the boys had gathered around with interest. Haruhi sighed. Any minute now, Kyouya, with all his knowledge, would work out who Nanami really was.

"Wow Haruhi," Nanami said, walking circles around the Host Club boys. "How are you sill a virgin? If I were in your shoes I'd have ridden each one by now, more than once. I honestly thought I had taught you well."

And then it clicked.

"Nanami Tenoh, alias Trixie. You're estimated to be Japan's highest earning exotic dancer, among other things."

Several of the boys blanched and Tamaki turned to his beloved daughter with wide eyes. Hunny just looked confused.

"What other things?" Hunny asked innocently.

"She's a hooker," Mori explained blankly. Hunny's reaction wasn't so blank.

"Um, _was_ a hooker," Nanami spoke up defensively. "And you know, hooker is actually not the right word. You wouldn't catch me dead working the streets. I was a call girl; there's a difference."

"But even now you still work as a… um… dancer," Kyouya reminded her, not quite sure how to phrase it.

"I do have bills you know," Nanami scowled.

"Where did my darling daughter meet such a free spirit?" Tamaki asked Haruhi, slightly panicked.

"Father and daughter? He's not even in your pants and he's already looking to roll play," Nanami chuckled.

"Nami, maybe you should can it," Haruhi suggested. Then to Tamaki she said, "our mother's were friends."

"You are interesting, Haruhi," Hikaru laughed.

"Back to the exotic dancer bit," Tamaki urged, quite uncomfortable with the idea that Haruhi socialized with someone so… reprehensible.

"Why are you so down on my job?" Nanami asked. "Is it really so different than what you do?"

"I hardly think the Host Club is the same as a strip club," Kyouya scoffed.

"Minus the nudity, it pretty much is," Nanami said, defiantly. "It's just another organization selling fake love."

"Alright Nanami, maybe we should get going," Haruhi suggested but Nanami Tenoh was stubborn as an ox. She had a point to prove and anything short of hell freezing over wouldn't stop here.

"But maybe you're right," Nanami sighed. "For all your talk, you boys are just a bunch of clueless virgins. That's even worse than Haruhi. At least the girl knows some kinky stuff. I bet you boys would be so square in bed. One of my main reasons for getting out of the escort business actually. I like sex, but you rich people are all put-it-in-take-it-out-job-done. You're boring. A girl likes it rough and kinky, I would know." She winked suggestively. Nanami Tenoh, _bisexual_ call girl, among other things.

"Nanami, not that I haven't enjoyed this time you've spent ruining my reputation and giving my friends the impression that I have any desire to follow in your footsteps, but we really should get going," Haruhi urged.

"Fine," Nanami huffed. "If you any of boys are interested, here's my card," she said, pulling a business card out of her bra. She then took hold of Haruhi's hand and pulled her out of the Third Music Room, blowing the boys kisses on her way out.

The moment she was gone, Kaoru walked over to the table she had left her on, picked it up, and stalked off to the dressing room.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya wondered.

"Programming her number into my phone," Kaoru replied as though it were the most obvious thing on Earth. "Good God it's still warm," he sighed as he disappeared behind the changing room curtain.

"4000¥ says he gets laid within the week," Hikaru sighed.

To everyone's surprise, Mori spoke. "I bet double he doesn't even call."

**Yes, to those of you who noticed, Tenoh was in fact chosen to pay homage to Haruka Tenoh or Sailor Uranus, one of the most famous out lesbians in anime. She was like my hero. All the other kids were like, I wanna be Sailor Moon when I go up and I was like, no way. I preferred Sailors Jupiter, Mars, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto far more than Sailor Moon. So yeah, Nanami bears the surname Tenoh to honor such a powerful, ass-kicking, brave, out there woman. So yeah, READ AND REVIEW. I already have another Kaoru/Nanami fic in the works so maybe it'll be up soon. Check my profile to keep track of all the fics I have written in my Ouran futurverse. Much love to all awesome people who read my stuff. AlphaWolf13. **


End file.
